Flight 232
by InMyVeins
Summary: A plane crashes at Seattle Tacoma airport, sending the doctors out into the field, however as the others soon find out one doctor was already on the plane...
1. Chapter 1

"Well Joseph it doesn't look like it's broken, so I'll just stitch up that nasty cut and you can be on your way." Arizona smiled as she sat down in front of the injured child, and pulled on some gloves.

Today was a painfully slow day for the Ped's unit, it seemed today kids were being extra careful, no surgeries, no broken bones, no nasty infections, nothing. Arizona practically ran down the the ER when Joseph turned up. He had fallen down the stairs and cut open his arm, his mom thought he might have broken it, but nope, no broken bones, just a few stitches, nothing exciting. Arizona was a surgeon she could do stitches in her sleep.

What made today even more boring was the fact that Callie was out of town. She had flown to Miami to see her parents. It was her mother's birthday, and she'd promised that she'd go and visit for the weekend. Unfortunately Arizona couldn't get time off. She was the only Ped's attending on call that weekend, and so had to let Callie travel alone.

No Callie, and no sugeries made Arizona a very dull girl indeed.

After discharging Joseph Arizona sat down at the ER station and let her head fall down onto the desk.

"What's wrong Robbins?" Mark sang as he walked over casually.

"I'm bored." Arizona sang back, her voice reverbarating through the desk.

"Slow day for you aswell?"

She lifted her head up off the desk and rested it in her hands as she looked up at Mark and nodded. "I need a surgery!" She whined.

"Don't we all? I think Yang might cut one of us open if she doesn't get a patient soon." Mark laughed as he pointed towards a grumpy looking Cristina pacing backwards and forwards in the ER.

"Nah, she always looks like that." Arizona laughed back as she picked up a pen and began clicking it.

Mark winced slightly at the annoying noise, but tried to ignore it. "When does Torres get back?"

"Her flight is sometime today, I can't quite remember when though." Arizona replied as she sat and tried to remember when Callie said her flight was. "Her flight number was 232 I know that much."

Mark nodded, but as he opened his mouth to speak he was interrupted by the Chief.

"Listen up everyone!" He announced to the doctors in the ER. "We have just recieved word of a mass casualty incident nearby. All available level 1 trauma centers have been asked to respond, I need to send a team into the field immediately!"

Mark glanced back at Arizona, excitement filled his eyes and a smirk played across his face. "Chief! I'm available to help!"

"Ok Dr. Sloan find another doctor to accompany you, Shepherd, Altman and Hunt, I have to-"

"Whoa, how come only attendings get to go?" Cristina interjected, almost hurt by the fact that the Chief didn't ask her.

"I need residents here to help out with the casulties that come back, you all handled yourselves well in your solo surgeries, consider this your next test." The Chief sighed as he looked at his watch and began walking away.

"What do ya say Robbins? Wanna come along? I'm sure there will be injured children for you to help." Mark smiled, but Arizona was distracted.

"Chief!" She called out, he stopped just before he disappeared from sight and came back into the ER.

"Yes Dr. Robbins?"

"What happened? What's the incident?" She probed.

"I was told it was a plane crash, one plane took off just as another was coming in to land, the plane that was landing turned out of the way, collided with the airport and is now sticking out the side of terminal 3, so get moving people!" He yelled before walking off again.

"Chief!" Arizona yelled. "What was the flight number?" But he didn't hear her, he had already gone.

Her heart raced, as she lept off the chair and ran for the attendings locker room. A big incident like this the first people to be there would be the news team. It had to be on TV. As she got there, the news was already on, as both doctors and nurses sat in silence.

"You are looking at the wreckage of flight 232 which crashed into the side of Seattle Tacoma International Airport earlier today." The news woman's voice rang out from the TV as images of the plane filled the screen. "The plane took off from Miami, but encountered problems as it came in to land. There are no known survivors."

Arizona's heart stopped, and a single tear fell down her cheek 'No known survivors.' The news womans voice echoed in her head. 'No known survivors.'

Mark came bounding down the hallway and into the locker room, trying to catch his breath. "Arizona, what is it? Arizona?" But she said nothing, she stood frozen to the spot as images of the incident did nothing to desensitise her.

"Robbins!" Mark yelled, trying to snap her out of her trance.

"It's Callie's plane..." She whispered, her voice trembling.

"What?"

"It's Callie's plane..." She muttered again.

"Arizona, I don't know what you're saying." Mark said as he stood in front of her.

"IT'S CALLIE'S PLANE!" She yelled, before breaking down into full blown sobs, falling to her knees in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Mark's eyes widened, and the colour drained from his face. "C-Callie?" He stuttered. He stood for a second taking in the information, before he turned to look at the wreckage on the news. He felt sick, he could feel the bile rising in his throat as he thought about all the lifeless bodies, his best friend being one of them. "Robbins we have to go..." He managed to say, still not tearing his eyes away from the screen. "Robbins!"

Arizona slowly lifted her head, mascara marks ran down her face from her swollen, red eyes.

"C'mon," Mark said again. "We have to go."

"Go where?" Arizona sobbed.

"We have to go find Torres," Mark said, clearing his throat.

"She's dead Mark." Arizona sobbed again. "Can't you see the wreckage?"

"She's not dead..."

"Yes she is! No one could have survived that!"

"SHE'S NOT DEAD!" Mark yelled as he too dropped to his knees in front of Arizona. Tears began falling from his eyes, but he wiped them away as quickly as they appeared. "I know shes alive, I just know she is..." He stammered.

Arizona stared into his eyes for a moment, before getting up, and running out of the room. Mark following closely behind. "You're right." She said grabbing her triage bag and stuffing supplies into it. "We have to go."

"Ok people, we're catching a ride with Seattle 34, space is tight, so hold on to your kits." Owen Hunt called out as he lead the team out to the waiting ambulance.

On the way over, no one spoke, only Mark and Arizona knew Callie was amongst the wreckage somewhere, dead or alive. Owen, being head of trauma, had taken charge of the team, and was quietly going through his plan of action to himself. Arizona took a deep breath and swallowed hard trying to choke back the tears as she thought about Callie. Mark noticed and grabbed hold of her hand reassuringly. "It's ok," he whispered, though deep down he was freaking out too.

The ambulance came to a sudden stop sending the doctors sliding forward before the doors opened, exposing the light from the outside world. They all piled out and ran to assist other paramedics and search and rescue, all except Mark and Arizona, who stood there taking in the surrounding carnage.

Sirens blared out, as firemen raced to put out the fires, and paramedics fought to keep people alive. It was 10 times worse than just seeing it on TV. The tail end of the plane was sticking up out of the side of the airport, just suspended above nothing. The cockpit was buried in the remains of one side of the airport. The other side however remained untouched, almost oblivious to the massacre.

The fires were emitting smoke, and mixing with the dust were almost creating fog making visibility tough. Finding anyone in this mess was going to be damn near impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

"ROBBINS!"

"ROBBINS!"

Arizona could hear her name being called out from somewhere in the distance, but she was numb, unable to move or speak.

"ROBBINS!"

Owen was getting increasingly impatient. "DR. ROBBINS! GET HERE NOW!" He screamed out again.

'Ok Arizona, move! People need you, Callie needs you!' Her brain felt like it was going to explode, she couldn't cope. Her whole body was shaking, and her heart was beating out of her chest. It was like her body didn't want to obey her brain. So she stood there frozen to the spot, until a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently.

"ARIZONA! C'mon, you have to move!" Mark yelled.

"Mark, I-"

"No time for excuses! Hunt needs you!" He yelled again, before someone called his name, and he ran off to help them.

Arizona watched him disappear behind an ambulance, and slowly closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath, she willed her legs to move. Pushing the thought of Callie to the back of her mind for a second as she ran over to Owen who was performing CPR on a lifeless 5 year old girl.

"You're too late, she's gone!" He said as he stopped compressions. "I called you 5 minutes ago! This ones on you!"

Arizona shook her head as she pounded the girl's chest with her fist, bringing her back coughing and spluttering. "Looks like I was just in time." She said sarcastically, before checking the girls vitals. "Get her in the ambulance." She instructed.

She spotted Mark knelt over a old man and saw him mouth the words 'time of death.' Three words every doctor hates to say. "Mark!" She called out as she ran towards him. "Have you seen Callie yet?"

He slowly stood up, peeling his bloody gloves off. "No, I haven't. I've checked the bodies, and I've asked the paramedics, she's not here."

Arizona took a deep breath as she looked around, her eyes landed on a fireman. "Excuse me," She asked. "Are these all the bodies from the plane?"

The fireman shook his head. "No, we couldn't get onto the plane. It's dangerous, it could tip at any minute, and half of the airport is blocked off by rubble. These are the only people we could save."

Tears filled Arizona's eyes again as she glanced at Mark.

"I'm sorry," Mark said softly. His eyes beginning to glaze over aswell. He moved closer to wrap his arms around Arizona, but she pulled away and ran towards the airport.

"ARIZONA!" Mark screamed over the top of the commotion, but she ignored him. Against his better judgement he soon followed her. "ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"SHE'S STILL IN HERE MARK! I KNOW SHE'S ALIVE!"

Once inside a deathly silence engulfed them. The sirens and screams outside were almost inaudible, and a strong stench of death hung in the air. The airport was almost unrecognisable, the checking in desks were pretty much non existant now, and the odd suitcase lay battered and bruised here and there. Huge cracks ran up the walls and across the ceiling, a piece of it falling down in front of them every now and again.

As Arizona stood and tried to work out how to progress further inside she realised that this was probably a bad idea.

"This is a bad idea." Mark muttered, as he too tried to work out how to navigate through the rubble.

"You don't have to come with me." Arizona replied as she set off.

"You think I'm gonna let you run around here on your own?" He smiled as he joined her.

The airport was bigger than Arizona remembered, and it also didn't help that she actually had no idea where she was going, and carrying her triage bag through narrow gaps and over huge piles of bricks and stone wasn't exactly easy.

Mark stopped at a tiny hole in the wall. "Ok, we are not going to fit in there." He said.

"Yeah we will, but we'll need to downsize our equipment, carrying these bags is only making things slower."

"I'll carry yours."

Arizona rolled her eyes as she knelt on the floor and zipped open her bag. "Now's hardly the time to be a gentleman Mark." She crammed some gauze and other medical things in her pockets then handed Mark some supplies. "Here can you fit these in your bag? We can carry one lot of supplies."

He nodded before stuffing his bag full of equipment, then shoving it through the hole. "Ladies first." He smiled as he helped Arizona crawl through, before following closely behind.

The only light in this part of the airport was that which came flooding through the hole thay had just climbed through. Arizona reached into her pocket and pulled out a pen light. They hadn't packed a torch as doctors aren't really supposed to go off crawling through wreckage.

It was also warm down here. Like stepping into a sauna, sweat was pouring off both of them. Arizona peeled off her coat and threw it aside. She took one step forward and the ground lurched beneath her weight and gave way. Mark lept forward grabbing Arizona and pulling her back.

"This is crazy. We can't carry on." He said quietly.

"We have to Mark." Arizona said simply as she stood back up and shone her pen light down the bottomless hole that had just opened up.

"Arizona this is suicide, even the search and rescue guys couldn't get down here."

"We have to keep going..."

"Arizona we'll die!"

"WE CAN'T LEAVE HER!" She yelled out again. A huge lump rose in her throat as she fought to hold back her tears.

Mark could hear her voice trembling and he moved closer, pulling her into a hug. "It's ok, look we tried, but you're gonna get yourself killed going any further."

"I can't give up Mark. I love her, and I'm not leaving without her."

Arizona broke down into heart wrenching sobs leaving Mark to decide whether or not to risk his and Arizona's lives down here, or to head back. Callie could be in the back of an ambulance somewhere, they could be down here looking for nothing. Arizona was stubborn, no one could convince her to turn back now. She was strong willed and whenever it came to Callie she never gave up, and Mark wasn't prepared to let her go on alone.

"Ok," He said quietly, clicking his pen light on. "But if we die down here, I'm blaming you."

Arizona shot him a weak smile in appreciation, however in the dark it was wasted. Mark also peeled off his coat and threw the triage bag across the hole, before taking a few steps back, then running and leaping across himself.

"Mark! What do you see?" Arizona called out, as Mark's light disappeared from sight.

"We're getting close!" A muffled voice called back. "There's bits of fuselage back here!"

Feeling a sense of achievement Arizona took two steps back from the ledge and then lept across, her feet just touched the edge as the ground gave way again. She flung her arms out grabbing hold of the edge. "MARK!" She screamed as she frantically tried to climb back up. "MARK!"

"What are you playing at?" Mark said as he grabbed hold of her arms and pulled her up in one swift motion. "Don't go disappearing on me now."

"Thanks..." She muttered, as her heart raced and she struggled to breath. She pulled her pen light out again, shining it on the bits of fuselage in front. It was as though they had stepped into another world. It was dark and cramped, a wave of claustrophobia washed over her as she crouched down trying to make the small space look a little bigger.

"OVER HERE!" Mark cried out.

Arizona ran around the corner, the stench of blood and death getting stronger, as she reached Mark. The cockpit of the plane just in front of him. He grinned at her, before scrambling up the side and in through a broken window. The whole plane creaked and heaved under the extra weight.

"Stay there!" He instructed. "Any more weight on this plane and it's gonna tip. I'll go look for Torres!"

Arizona stood, eyes glued to the cockpit window waiting for Mark to emerge carrying Callie in his arms. He was gone for what seemed like hours, but Arizona waited patiently. Callie was on that plane, she knew she was. Flight 232 from Miami. She was definitely on it.

"She's not here!" Mark called out, as he reappeared at the window shaking his head. "She wasn't on the plane."

Arizona fought with her own thoughts and assumptions. She knew Callie was on that plane. She knew for a fact that Callie was on it. She wasn't outside with the paramedics, so she had to be on that plane.

Mark slid out of the widow and back down into the cave like airport they were in.

"She's on the plane..." Arizona muttered. "I know she is..."

"I've checked everywhere Arizona, she isn't on the plane. Have you tried calling her? Maybe she's still in Miami."

"She's on the plane." Arizona said a little louder than before. She turned around and began walking in the opposite direction back the way they came. However a loud rumble stopped her in her tracks, the whole building began shaking and creaking. Chunks of rock fell all around her, as the ground began to lurch again. She ran as fast as she could down an unexplored tunnel, there was another small gap in the wall just ahead which she just managed to squeeze through before it all collapsed trapping her in a tiny room on her own.

"ROBBINS!" Mark's muffled voice called out from the other side. "ROBBINS! ARE YOU OK?"

"MARK I'M FINE, GO GET HELP!" She cried out. Panic and fear washed over her as she realised she really was trapped, and the chances of search and rescue getting down here were slim to nothing. Tears fell down her cheeks and she sank to her knees on the floor and sobbed.


	3. Chapter 3

Callie always chose the window seat when flying. She hated how the flight attendant would always run the cart right into her knee whenever she sat in the aisle seat. She was all the way in the rear of the plane, but that didn't bother her. Her father had offered to pay for her to upgrade and fly home first class, but she refused. It was only a short flight anyway, it's not like she was flying to Europe or something.

However Callie soon wished she had upgraded as the stench from the man sitting next to her filled her nostrils. He wore thick sunglasses and stared out into space. He didn't speak a word before take off. He didn't even answer the flight attendant when she bashed him in the knee. At least she apologised. Offering him a little bottle of vodka to soak away the pain, but he never said a word. He seldom moved.

Turbulance shook the tin can, and they felt every bump, every twist and every pound of pressure. But they were safe flying in that death trap. Nothing to worry about.

There were three kids sat just in front of Callie. As soon as the seatbelt signs flashed off, they were bouncing off the walls. They frolicked up and down the aisles, playing tag, but they were flying coach they couldn't complain.

Another bump sent Callie's drink sliding into her lap. "Shit." She said rather loudly.

Her voice seemed to have woken the sleeping man next to her. His hand raised to feel the ceiling above his head as he hunted for the vent. He continued to gaze into nothingness as he turned open the nozzle. The stale air was pungent. Callie hated that artificial smell.

Her nostrils flared as she fought her gag reflex. She pressed hard on the call button, listening to the gentle ding. The flight attendant twisted her body to see where the help was needed. She scurried down the aisle with a plastic smile. "Can I get you anything miss?"

"Yeah, how about a few napkins?" Callie snarled, as she felt the soda seep through to her underwear.

"I'll be right back." She hustled away.

Callie waited. Her patience growing thin. 'I can't wait idly for a handful of napkins forever. the stewardess better be settling some emergency or I will have to give her a piece of my mind.' She thought.

The stewardess never returned, and Callie got up, pushing her way past the man sitting next to her. She headed for the restrooms at the rear of the plane, but both booths were occupied.

"Alright folks, if you could all return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts as we are coming in to land shortly." The Captain's voice echoed over the tannoy.

Callie sighed, she'd have to clean herself up after they landed. She dragged herself back to her seat and fastened her seatbelt. At least she'd get to see Arizona tonight, oh how she'd missed those sparkling blue eyes and dimples. Callie smiled to herself as images of the blonde surgeon flashed through her mind.

The plane jerked as the Captain took her down to land. The nose dived down, and Callie closed her eyes, she could hear her heart pounding in her ears. This was the part of flying that she hated. Taking off she was fine, flying she was fine, coming in to land, she felt sick. She gripped the arm rests tightly as they desended.

Suddenly the plane jerked left throwing everyone around. A commotion spread like an epidemic throughout the passengers, as they all held on for dear life. Callie began to hyperventilate, her breath grew hard but short. She couldn't catch her breath. She was almost upside down as the plane banked left.

They say your life flashes before your eyes before you die. To help see if your life was worth while. To see what you regret. Who you love. What your meaning was.

But Callie felt nothing as the plane collided with something hard, making her flying forward, her head smashing into the chair in front, sending her into blackness.

Callie slowly opened her eyes. Her head pounded. The lights on the plane, or what was left of the plane flashed on and off continuously. At first Callie thought the plane was still moving, the tail end was still sticking up in the air, however she soon realised they had 'landed' when she couldn't hear the rumble of the engine.

She slowly turned her head and jumped back in shock as she saw the man next to her had been impailed through the neck with what looked like a long iron rod. It had probably broken off in the collision and been flung through the plane. He was dead, and Callie couldn't help but shed a few tears as she frantically tried to undo her seatbelt.

She slid past him carefully, holding onto the seats so she didn't fall.

"Is anyone still alive?" She called out weakly.

One of the kids who was sat in front of Callie groaned in response. She spun around to face him. Bracing herself against the seats she managed to free her hands, so she could help him. "Hey, it's ok," She said shakily. "I'm a doctor, I can help you. My name's Callie. What's yours?"

"M-Michael." The young boy uttered through his tears. He had a huge gash on his stomach, and was loosing blood fast. Callie applied pressure to the wound, but the blood seeped through her fingers. He was pale and weak, and Callie didn't know what to do. She needed Arizona. Arizona would be able to help him. Her eyes glazed over and a single tear fell down her cheek as the boy's breathing slowed right down and eventually stopped, but Callie didn't stop applying pressure. She continued to stand there staring down at Michael's motionless body.

Then came a sound. Worse than nails down a chalkboard. More frightening than any animal, and Callie's heart stopped. The plane rumbled and she lost her footing. She went tumbling down the entire length of the fuselage, stopping abruptly as her back hit the control pannel in the cockpit.

Searing pain ran throughout her body, as Callie gasped for air. She tried to move but couldn't, her hands almost automatically clutched her abdomen, her fingers running across the cold steel that penetrated her. Warm blood oozed from the wound, drenching her shirt, dying it red.

Every breath she took sent waves of pain over her body. 'C'mon Callie move.' She willed herself. 'Move!'

Slowly she managed to detach herself from the steel and collapsed on the floor, sobbing. She tried to move again, but cried out in pain. It was overwhelming, and she almost passed out again. Determined to find help, she tried one last time to stand up, using the pilot's chair for support.

The plane creaked again, fearing it might tip, Callie reached for the fire extinguisher and launched it as hard as she could at the cockpit window, successfully smashing it.

Trying to ignore the burning pain coming from her abdomen she climbed up and out of the window, falling down on to the floor. She laughed to herself as she realised she'd made it out alive, but her laughter was cut short as she looked around and had no idea where she was.

She had no idea where the plane had crashed, or even what part of the country she was in. It was pitch black, and Callie didn't have a light. She rolled over onto her knees and pushed herself to her feet slowly. Clutching her abdomen with one hand and feeling around in the dark with her other she set off.

The only thing she could hear was the sound of her own heavy breathing, and the floor creaking underneath her every now and again. Callie's imagination began to run away with itself, and she feared that this was going to be it. She was trapped in blackness, slowly bleeding out, what could get worse?

She followed the wall around as far as it would go, she thought she was making progress. She could almost taste the fresh air, but then she found herself at a dead end.

"God DAMNIT!" She screamed hitting the wall with her fist, making the whole tunnel shake and rumble. "Shit!" Callie said again, as she tried to move, but the shaking was too much, and she fell to the ground, as a huge rock fell from the ceiling crushing her arm. She screamed out in pain again. Now she really was unable to move.

She lay there for what seemed like hours, too weak to even attempt to lift the rock off her arm. She knew search and rescue weren't coming, no one was coming. They'd find her remains someday, probably unable to identify her because all that would be left would be her bones. She began to cry again as she thought about how short her life had been. She silently prayed for help, she prayed to live, she prayed to see Arizona again, just 5 minutes with the blonde would be enough, just so she could tell her she loved her.

The ground creaked, and the walls started shaking again. "Oh fuck, please not again." Callie sobbed, as she closed her eyes tightly. She could hear rocks falling somewhere just in front of her. Then it stopped just as abruptly as it started. She coughed from the dust.

"ROBBINS!" A familiar muffled voice called out. "ROBBINS! ARE YOU OK?"

"MARK I'M FINE! GO GET HELP!" Another familiar voice mere inches away from Callie called back.

"Ari-Arizona?" Callie said wearily.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ari... Arizona..." Callie tried to call out again. She was weak and cursed the blonde for having such an awkward name to yell.

She could hear Arizona sobbing mere inches away from where she lay, but she couldn't move, the rock pinning her arm was huge and heavy. It was killing her not being able to touch her.

"H-Help..." Callie mustered. "Help..."

"Callie?" Arizona called out, she'd recognise that voice anywhere, despite how weak and feeble it was. She stopped sobbing and began rooting around for her pen light. She'd dropped it whilst trying to escape the falling rocks. "Callie is that you?"

Callie couldn't help but smile to herself, as she tried to call out again. "Ari-Arizona..."

Arizona couldn't wait for the light, she stopped searching and crawled towards Callie, feeling her way around in the dark. "Callie baby talk to me, where are you?"

"I-I'm... T-Trapped..."

Arizona's hand soon found Callie's. It was cold and lifeless, and as Arizona felt further up she came into contact with the rock. She pushed it, trying to free her girlfriend, but caused her to scream out in pain as she did. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Arizona apologised as she felt around in the dark coming into contact this time with Callie's stomach making her cry out again. "Damnit! I'm sorry. I need my light. I had a pen light. I'll be right back."

Scrambling around in the dark Arizona tried frantically to find her pen light. Panic washed over her as she feared it might be on the other side of the tunnel. "C'mon, c'mon." She muttered to herself over and over, before eventually her fingers ran over it. Picking it up triumphantly she clicked the button. Nothing. Click. Nothing.

It was broken. With no light there was nothing she could do for Callie. Doctors can't operate blind, she'd probably end up making things worse. Screaming out in frustration she flung the light on the ground, making it shudder on, illuminating Callie's bloody face.

"Callie?" Arizona sobbed, as she picked up the light and ran it over her body, examining the mess, deciding where to start first.

"P-Please help m-me..." Callie began to sob. Her whole body was shaking. Her right arm trapped under a rock, blood oozing from her abdomen and from a cut on her forehead. Smaller cuts covered her hands and arms. She was a mess.

The light from the pen light was dim and probably wasn't going to last very long, Arizona shoved it in a crack on the wall to hold it, it wasn't an ideal light, but it would do.

"Callie, I need to move this rock, ok?"

Callie nodded slowly, bracing herself for the pain. Arizona placed two hands around the rock and looked back down at the fear in Callie's eyes. She paused for a second, before taking her hands off and gently placing them on Callie face, then leaning down and kissing her passionatley. "It's gonna be ok," she whispered. "I'm gonna save you."

Callie nodded again, as Arizona moved back to the rock and pushed it as hard as she could, freeing Callie's arm. Callie let out a blood curdling scream that almost broke Arizona's heart. "I'm so sorry." She sobbed, as she rooted around in her pockets trying to find something to help with the pain.

Callie grabbed hold of her shoulder, breathing heavily. "It's d-dislocated..." She stuttered. "P-Push and t-twist."

"What?"

"I-I need you t-to p-push and t-twist my a-arm." Callie instructed.

Arizona took hold of Callie's lifeless hand. "I can't do this..." She sobbed. "Cal I'm hurting you and it's breaking my heart."

"Ari p-please." Callie closed her eyes. "O-One..."

Arizona gripped Callie's hand tightly. "I can't do this."

"T-Two..."

"Callie..."

"T-Three." Callie finished, as Arizona closed her eyes and pushed Callie's shoulder back into place, making her scream once again.

"Cal it's over, ok? I just need to sort your stomach out now." But there was no response. "Callie? Calliope answer me." Arizona said, starting to get hysterical. She moved over to check Callie's breathing. She was alive, just. She had passed out from the pain, but she needed to get to a hospital as soon as possible.

Arizona emptied the contents of her pockets on the floor, and wished she had brought her triage bag. She opened the packets of gauze and placed them over the wound on Callie's stomach, but she didn't have enough. Frantically looking around for something else to use, Arizona settled on her scrub shirt. Peeling it from her body she wrapped it tightly around Callie's stomach. Making the latina groan.

"W-Where am I?" Callie said wearily, as she opened her eyes.

"Callie, it's ok, your plane crashed, we're trapped in the airport. I need you to lie really still for me, ok?"

"W-What? P-Plane crash?" Her whole body began to shake, and her breathing suddenly became hard and short.

"Shit, Callie I need you to calm down for me, ok?" Arizona paniced as she struggled to keep pressure on Callie's abdomen. "Callie, just breath."

Callie closed her eyes, struggling to breath. "I h-have to g-get out of h-here!" She exclaimed.

"Callie it's ok, just calm down." Arizona sobbed. "You're in shock and you're tachycardic." But Callie couldn't calm down, she continued to shake and her heart rate peaked. "Callie!" Arizona yelled through her tears. "Look at me! You have to calm down! I don't have defibrillators here! If you don't calm down your heart is going to stop, and I can't save you when that happens! So just breath!"

But Callie couldn't catch her breath, Arizona began to sob harder. Placing both her hands on Callie's face she looked deep into her dark chocolately eyes. "Cal, breath! I can't loose you, do you understand? I won't loose you, so please just breath!"

Callie nodded, taking in a deep breath and then exhailing slowly. Arizona placed one hand over Callie's heart and closed her eyes as she felt her heart slow down. Arizona sighed as she went back to Callie's stomach, the gauze wasn't helping, blood was still seeping through, and Callie had gone really pale.

Just to make things worse Arizona's pen light flashed a few times before dying completely, plunging them both into complete darkness.

"No!" Arizona cried out as she grabbed the pen light from the wall and bashed it against her hand. It flickered on and off a few times, but it was no use. "NO!" She scrambled to her feet in the dark and ran her hands across the walls, looking for loose rocks to pull away. "HELP!" She screamed out as loud as she could. "HELP US!" But there was nothing she could do now. Defeated, Arizona sat down and leant back against the wall.

"Arizona..." Callie's voice was weak and distant.

"Yeah baby?"

"D-Don't leave m-me..."

Arizona sobbed harder than she ever had done before in her life, she felt around in the dark, finding Callie's face she planted a soft kiss on her lips, before laying down next to her, snuggling up close as they would do when they were at home in bed together. If someone had told her this morning that today was going to be her last day on earth she would have laughed at them, but now she really feared that this was it.

"I love you so much." She whispered softly into Callie's face.

"M-me too..."


	5. Chapter 5

"P-Please don't l-leave..." Callie sobbed quietly to herself.

Arizona was heart broken, she was a doctor, a surgeon, a worldclass surgeon and there was nothing she could do. All this talent wasted. She'd risked her life for the woman that she loved, fought through the airport to get to her and now she couldn't even save her. She felt useless. Here they both were, laid together in each other arms waiting for the inevitable.

Callie was on the brink of death and all Arizona could think about was what she had to do today. She thought about the post op patients she had to check on, the dry cleaning she had to pick up, how messy the apartment was. Everything but the woman that she loved dying in her arms.

It was deathly silent in the pitch black room, Arizona's heart pounded in her ears. "Callie?" She said. "Callie?" Callie groaned quietly in response. "Callie I need you to talk to me, just keep talking so I know you're still alive."

"A-About what?"

"Anything, anything at all, just keep talking, please?" Arizona begged.

"I-I don't k-know-"

"Just talk!" She demanded making Callie jump a little bit. "How was your trip? Your parents ok?"

Callie chuckled to herself before coughing. She tasted blood in her mouth, but didn't have the heart to tell Arizona. Callie knew she was dying, she half hoped that she would die sooner rather than later as the overwhelming pain ran throughout her body, but she hung on, she fought to keep her eyes open.

"M-My folks a-are good. M-My mom a-asked w-w-when are we getting m-married." She managed to say.

"When are we getting married? She asked that?" Arizona laughed.

"She w-wants a w-wedding." Callie laughed back, making her cough and splutter again.

A silence fell over them, before Callie eventually managed to speak again. "It d-doesn't hurt a-anymore..."

Arizona sat up quickly and knelt by Callie's side in the dark. "No, no, no! Callie stay with me!"

"I-I-"

"CALLIOPE TORRES! Don't you dare leave me!" Arizona began sobbing again, her hands lightly brushing over Callie's body, as if feeling around for something to do, something to help her. "I love you! Please stay with me!" Her hand met with Callie's, their fingers laced together, and Arizona savoured the feeling, she held on tightly, not daring to let go. "Callie, please, keep your eyes open, fight it, fight for me please." Callie's hand went limp. "No! Callie!" She checked for a pulse, then began compressions. "Callie!" She called out again.

A loud bang from the other side of the room made Arizona look up, it was dark and she couldn't see a thing, but she still looked. She could hear some rocks falling from the walls, and feared for the room caving in on top of her. She kept compressions going, counting the minutes in her head. Another loud bang, this time much closer made her scream.

Light shone in from a hole that appeared in the wall just in front of Arizona making her shield her eyes with her hands.

"ROBBINS! ARE YOU IN THERE?" Mark called out from the other side.

"MARK!" Arizona cried out in happiness, as the hole in the wall got much bigger exposing more and more daylight.

Arizona glanced down at Callie's lifeless body, and began compressions again.

"C'MON CLIMB OUT BEFORE IT COLLAPSES AGAIN!"

"MARK I CAN'T! CALLIE'S IN HERE, I NEED HELP!"

Mark climbed through the hole as quickly as he could, he was still clutching the triage bag from earlier, he looked down on Callie's body, speechless.

"Mark do something!" Arizona cried out. "Get the defibrillators!"

Unzipping the bag Mark pulled out the paddles and handed them to Arizona, before pressing the button to charge them.

"CLEAR!" She called out before shocking Callie's heart. Nothing. "Charge again!" She shocked her again. Still nothing. "Charge again!" Once again still nothing. "Charge again!"

"She's gone Arizona."

"CHARGE AGAIN!" Arizona demanded, tears flowing from her eyes as she fought for Callie's life. Mark did as he was instructed, and charged the paddles again, but there was still no response. "Charge again!"

Mark shook his head, "Arizona she's gone. There's nothing we can do." He took the paddles off Arizona and laid them on the floor. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"No! Don't stop!" Arizona cried, as she began compressions on Callie's chest again. Mark grabbed her arms pulling her back.

"She's gone!" He managed to say through his tears, as he tried to hold Arizona back, but she managed to wiggle free and ran to Callie's side again, beating her chest as hard as she could with her fist.

"C'MON!" She yelled.

"ARIZONA STOP!"

"C'MON CALLIE!"

"ARIZONA, SHE'S NOT COMING BACK!"

But as Arizona brought her fist down again Callie came back, gasping for air. Arizona breathed a sigh of relief and couldn't help the smile that grew across her face. She knew they weren't out of the woods yet, but this was a good start. "She's lost a lot of blood, she needs to get back to the hospital now!" Arizona said, as Mark just sat there stunned at Arizona's ability to bring people back from the dead. "Mark!"

"Right, yeah." He managed to say before he picked Callie up in his arms and carried her out through the hole.

Arizona knelt back down packing the defibrillator back away in the bag. Then came a noise. A high pitched squeaking noise, like metal bending and breaking.

"ARIZONA MOVE!" Mark yelled back, but Arizona was frozen with fear, she just knelt there, unable to connect her brain with her legs.

The plane was tipping, 485 tonnes of metal falling. Arizona willed her legs to move, as she slowly stood up.

"ROBBINS!" Mark yelled again, but Arizona just stood there, her heart beating loudly in her chest. The plane came crashing down in an almighty explosion, the force flinging Arizona as though she were a rag doll.

She hit the ground hard, knocking the wind out of her. She couldn't feel her arms or legs, she couldn't even raise her head to check and see if they were even still attached. Her vision blurred, and the sirens and screams got fainter and fainter as she slowly succumbed to the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Mark watched in horror as Arizona was helplessly enveloped by flames and then spat out again as the plane exploded. She was flung halfways across the tarmac and landed face down, motionless.

Carrying Callie as fast as he could he placed her on a gurney in the capable hands of several paramedics. "She needs blood, her heart rate is dropping. Get her back to Seattle Grace now!" He yelled as he left Callie and ran towards Arizona.

"ROBBINS!" He called out, the smell of chared flesh filled his nostrils as he reached her body. Unbelieveably she was still in once piece, her back was burnt from the flames, and the rest of her body was cut up and bruised from hitting the floor, but she was still in one piece.

Mark checked for a pulse, then rolled her over onto her back, starting compressions. "I NEED HELP OVER HERE!" He called out, as he looked around. Fear and panic took over as he realised that he had sent Callie back to the hospital in the last ambulance.

"Shit. Think Mark think!" He said to himself, as he racked his brain for a solution. Thankfully Arizona began breathing again. "Robbins, if you can hear me I need you to stay alive for me, ok?"

Pulling a bottle of cold water from his bag he took off his shirt and dreched it before placing it over Arizona's burns, making her scream out in pain. She feebily tried to fight him off, get him to stop touching her tender skin, but she was too weak. "Ok Arizona, if you want to keep your skin, then you're gonna have to stop fighting me. You have some pretty bad burns. It's gonna hurt I'm not gonna lie, but I need you to work with me on this."

Mark pulled his phone from his pocket and dailed the hospital. "I need an ambulance sent to Seattle Tacoma airport now!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry sir, but all available ambulances are in use, I-"

"Then send a chopper!"

"It's gonna be another 20 minutes before a helecopter will be able to reach you..."

"I DON'T HAVE 20 MINUTES!" Mark yelled again, before he slammed his phone on the ground in frustration.

"W-Where's Callie?" Arizona mumbled weakly.

"S'ok Robbins, she's on her way to the hospital now, she's gonna be ok." Mark reasurred her. He stood up looking around for another way to get Arizona to the hospital as quickly as possible. It was a miracle she was even still alive after that explosion, but he was determined to keep it that way. His eyes settled on a police car at the far end of the airport. Picking Arizona up in his arms he carried her over to it. Trying to be careful not to touch her burns.

"Hey! What are you doing?" A voice cried out as Mark opened the car door and gently laid Arizona across the back seat. He spun around to see a policeman running towards him.

"I need to borrow your car." Mark said simply as he opened the driver's side door.

"I don't think so."

"Look I need to get this woman to the hospital as soon as possible!" Mark argued.

The policeman sighed before pulling out his phone. "I'll call you an ambulance."

Mark shook his head as he stepped out of the driver's side. Grabbing the man by the throat, he slammed him against the car. "We haven't got time to wait for an ambulance! She needs to get to the hospital now!" He said shortly. "If she dies because she didn't get the medical attention she so desperatly needs, then I am gonna fuck you up so bad even your own mother won't be able to recognise you!"

Staring deep into Mark's eyes, the policeman soon realised that he wasn't kidding. "Ok, ok, hop in I'll drive." He said, trying to wriggle free of Mark's grasp.

Bailey ran out into the ambulance bay just as an ambulance pulled up. "What do we have?" She called out as the doors opened and paramedics jumped out.

"35 year old female, puncture wound to the abdomen, through and through. Dislocated shoulder and crushed radius, as well as several minor cuts and bruises. She needs blood as well as other things." The paramedic trailed off as he lifted the gurney out of the ambulance.

"Torres?" Bailey gasped as her eyes landed on the injured woman in front of her. "Get her inside now!"

The ER was full, being a level 1 trauma center Seattle Grace took in the injured people first, however they nearly always took in more than they could handle. The death toll was huge, and the pressure was on to save as many people as possible.

"HUNT!" Bailey called out as she wheeled Callie into the chaotic ER. "I NEED SOME HELP HERE!"

"Dr. Bailey, I'm a little busy here, in case you haven't noticed a plane crashed today, and other people need my help too!"

"HUNT! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW AND HELP ME SAVE CALLIE TORRES' LIFE!" She called out again, as Callie was wheeled into trauma room 3.

"Callie?" Cristina called out as she quickly called time of death on her patient before charging into the room. "What happened?"

"She was on the plane." The paramedic said as he helped Bailey move Callie from the gurney onto the table.

"I thought she was suposed to be in Miami?" Cristina asked, as she cut Callie's shirt off, to treat her stomach.

"What happened?" Owen said as he entered the room.

"She was on the plane." Bailey said repeating the Paramedics words.

"Where did you find her?" He asked as he rushed over to help. "Yang hang some blood and push fluids!"

"I didn't find her. Some guy found her almongst the wreckage, he carried her out just before the plane exploded.

"Wow, lucky escape." Cristina mumbled as she began to clean the debris out of Callie's wound.

"Don't speak too soon Yang," he replied as he moved around the table to treat her injuries, but as he did Callie crashed again.

"BP dropped out! I need a crash cart!" He called out as a nurse grabbed the cart, handing Owen the paddles. "Charge to 100! Clear!"

"Torres stay with me!" Bailey called out.

"Charge to 200! Clear!"

"Still with me Robbins?" Mark asked as the police car sped through the city, sirens blaring out, making traffic clear out of their way.

"M-Mark it hurts." Arizona sobbed.

"I know, I know, we're nearly there, just hang on a little longer. Can you do that for me?"

"It h-hurts..." She groaned again.

"Arizona, think of something else, something to take your mind off the disgusting chared skin on your back."

"Y-you're not h-helping."

"Ok, ok think of Callie. Think of her gorgeous eyes and silky smooth hair. Think about her great rack and rocking body, and that ass. God I miss that ass-"

"Mark..."

"Right yeah I'm sorry. I'm just trying to help. I suck at this." A silence fell over them, the only sound to be heard was the sirens screaming from the top of the car. "Arizona?" Mark said. "Arizona, you still with me?" He slowly turned around to find Arizona laying lifeless on the backseat. "PULL OVER NOW!" He yelled as he grabbed the steering wheel making them swerve towards the sidewalk.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" The policeman screamed out as he just managed to stop, narrowly missing an eldery man.

Mark dived out of the car and lifted Arizona out, placing her on the floor, checking for any signs of life. "C'mon Robbins, stay with me." He mumbled as he began compressions once again. "C'mon! BREATHE!"

Adrenaline coursed throughout his veins as he continued to pump Arizona's body, Trying to restart her heart. This couldn't be it. They could not have gone through everything for this. It couldn't end yet.

"Arizona! C'mon! STAY WITH ME!"


	7. Chapter 7

As Owen shocked Callie's heart again, everyone in the room held their breath. Bailey closed her eyes and silently prayed, whilst Owen and Cristina stood, their eyes transfixed to the monitor, waiting for the beep.

"C'mon Torres... C'mon..." Owen muttered under his breath. "C'mon..."

They stood for what felt like an eternity, all waiting for a miracle that wasn't going to come. A single tear fell down Bailey's cheek as she looked up at the monitor, the continuous horizontal line not moving.

"Time of death..." Owen began as he ripped off his gloves and glanced up at the clock. "4.15pm."

"NO!" Bailey cried out, as her sobs grew louder. "WAKE UP TORRES! C'MON!" She screamed out as she fought Owen for the paddles.

"Dr. Bailey it's over." He said apologetically.

"IT'S NOT OVER! SHOCK HER AGAIN!"

"DR. BAILEY!"

"DON'T FIGHT ME HUNT! IT'S NOT OVER! SHE CAN'T DIE!" Bailey sobbed. "Do you wanna be the one to tell that rollerskating surgeon upstairs that you didn't manage save the woman that she loves? What are you-"

But Bailey was cut off by a single beep that came from the monitor, followed by another, and another.

"Yang, book an OR now!" Owen called out in shock, his eyes still glued to the monitor as he watched Callie's heartbeat somehow grow slightly stronger with every beat. He pulled on some more gloves and set to work again, packing Callie's wound, and pushing more fluids and medication before wheeling her up to the OR, leaving Bailey stood there in awe.

"Dr. Bailey?" Lexie said timidly as she entered the room, just as Owen left. "There should be more survivors coming in soon, where do you need me?"

Bailey shook her head as she tried to process how close she just was to loosing a fellow attending. "Grey, go and grab a trauma gown, and meet me outside in the ambulance bay."

Lexie nodded, before darting off. Bailey soon followed out of the room and headed outside to wait for more incoming survivors.

The cool air kissed the sweat on her neck, as she stood savouring the silence. The airport was situated quite far away from the hospital, but dust clouds from the incident hung above her head, like huge rainclouds waiting to burst any second.

She closed her eyes as the sirens in the distance grew louder. Lexie soon ran out to join her, just as an ambulance pulled up. The doors swung open, and a paramedic jumped out.

"21 year old female, died on the way over here. I just need you to call it."

Lexie looked disappointed as Bailey called time of death. She watched as the paramedics wheeled the body inside and down to the morgue.

"I swear to God if I see one more dead person today, or I have to call time of death one more time I'm gonna-"

"Dr. Bailey!" Lexie interjected, just as a police car skidded to a halt just in front of them.

"This ain't no place for police cars!" Bailey called out angrily.

"BAILEY I NEED SOME HELP!" Mark yelled back as he jumped out of the car and lifted Arizona out of the backseat.

"Sloan? What the hell? Is that Robbins?" She ran towards them, looking down at Arizona's bruised and beaten body. "What the hell happened?"

"We went looking for Callie, we saved Callie, plane exploded, Arizona got hurt, I saved Arizona, here we are." Mark said frantically, as he carried her inside and placed her on an empty gurney. "Speaking of which, where is Torres?"

"She's just gone up to the OR, she's in pretty bad shape, but Hunt has things under control. Trauma room 3." Bailey replied, pointing Mark in the direction of the room.

Once inside Mark pulled his shirt off Arizona's burns, making her cry out in pain. "Ok Bailey get her some morphine for the pain, Arizona, I need you to lie really still for me ok?"

Bailey did as she was told and injected Arizona with the medication. Mark began removing pieces of clothing from her burns and examining the mess. "Lil Grey, can you book us an OR?" As Lexie left the room, Mark leant over Arizona. "Hey Robbins, we need to take you to the OR. I'm gonna have to try and fix your burns, lucky for you I'm the best plastic surgeon in the world."

Arizona laughed weakly at his comment.

"Hey! I am! Don't laugh." He smiled. "But don't worry, you're gonna be ok."

"W-Where's Callie?" She mustered.

"Torres is already in surgery. Hunt has everything under control. She's gonna be ok. I'm gonna keep checking on her for you, so don't you worry, I'm not gonna let anything happen to her. I promise, ok?"

She nodded, before closing her eyes and sinking back into the table. Letting Mark do his work. Bailey looked across at the man she believed to be nothing more than a manwhore, and sighed.

"You're a good man Sloan."

He looked up at her confused. "Excuse me?"

"People believe you to be nothing more than a manwhore, a man slut, a man that sleeps with anything that has a pulse-"

"Alright I get the picture."

"My point is Dr. Sloan, you saved both of these women today. In fact I'm quite shocked that you didn't end up hurt as well, diving in that wreckage like a madman."

Mark chuckled as Bailey continued to rant on. "Well thankyou Dr. Bailey." He said as she finished, flashing her a stupid grin.

"OR 4 is ready." Lexie said as she poked her head around the door.

"Thankyou Dr. Grey. Ok Dr. Bailey, lets go save lives." He said optimistically.


	8. Chapter 8

Arizona could hear the constant beep of the heart rate monitor next to her. 'Just 5 more minutes.' She thought as the sunlight shone in through the window, urging her to open her eyes, but she fought it. She was having a fantastic dream involving herself, Callie and an empty, romantic beach somewhere in the Caribbean.

Someone was scuffling around in her room, trying to be quiet and failing miserably, they knocked something over and swore rather loudly, causing Arizona to groan and slowly open her eyes.

"Lexie?" She said frustrated at the resident for tearing her away from her dream.

"Oh Dr. Robbins, I didn't mean to wake you. I'm sorry. Dr. Sloan, I mean Mark asked me to check on you. I was just checking on you, and I bumped into the table, and knocked the thing off and I'm really sorry. I'll just leave..." Lexie rambled as she slowly backed away out of the room.

"No Lexie, can you do me a favour?" She asked weakly. "Can you get some morphine pretty please? And page Mark?"

"Page me where?" Mark said as he entered the room, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Mark, how's Callie?" Arizona asked almost instantly. She couldn't care less about her own injuries and cared only for Callie, as long as Callie was ok Arizona would be ok.

"She's gonna be ok. She just got out of sugery and Dr. Hunt did his best to repair her injuries. We'll have to monitor her over the next few days, but don't worry. She's a fighter, and I'm almost positive she's gonna be fine."

Arizona couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. 'Callie was gonna be ok.' The thought ran through her mind over and over again, and she couldn't help but feel somewhat proud of herself. She'd risked her own life and almost died to save Callie. She didn't regret it at all, but she was proud of herself, and Mark of course for saving them both.

"How are you feeling?" Mark asked as he inspected Arizona's minor burns on her arms and legs. "Can I take a look at your back?" Arizona nodded and Mark helped her sit up. He gently removed the bandages and examined the burns. "I removed most of the dead skin, but some might continue to flake off over time. Don't scratch it or pick it."

"Lovely..." Arizona winced as Mark reaplied the bandages and helped her lay back down.

"I'm also growing you some new skin. Like God!" He raised his arms to the heavens and chuckled in a meanacing way, making Arizona giggle.

"Thanks Mark, for everything." She smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad your ok Blondie, you and I make a hell of a team. We'll have to do this again sometime."

Arizona laughed sarcastically. "Yeah maybe next time you can be the one to get hurt!"

"Ahhh, but I'm invincible!"

Arizona shot him a 'yeah right' look, and he quickly turned around to Lexie. "Lil Grey, can you keep Arizona here updated on Torres's condition? I have other patients to help. I'll be back when I get a spare second, ok?"

Lexie nodded and darted out of the room, Mark following closely behind.

'Finally' Arizona thought as she closed her eyes and settled back down to sleep.

"Dr. Robbins."

'Maybe not.' She opened her eyes again, and saw Bailey strolling into the room, a smile plastered on her face.

"It's good to see you awake." She said.

"Yeah, it's good to be awake." Arizona lied. She was grateful she was alive, but all she wanted to do was sleep, she was so tired, every inch of her body ached.

Bailey pulled up a chair and sat down by her bedside. "You had us all worried there for a second."

"Yeah well, Callie needed help. What else was I going to do?"

Bailey laughed. "You're brave I'll give you that one, if not a little bit crazy."

"People do crazy things when they're in love."

Bailey smiled and sighed. "I've known Torres for a while now, and I can safely say you're the best thing to happen to her. She loves you, she's happy."

Arizona smiled. A comfortable silence fell over them, before Arizona spoke again. "Dr. Bailey can you do me a favour?"

"Anything."

"My patients up on Ped's? Can you please look after them? Rebecca Mullins in room 21 is scared of the dark, you have to check her door isn't closed, so some light is shining in, and James Perkins in room 5 he likes to know what the football scores are. He's crazy on football and does get a lil moody when you don't tell him, oo and Hayley in room-"

"Arizona, it's ok. I'll take care of them." Bailey interrupted. "That's another thing I love about you. You care about your patients, you have incredible bedside manner. I don't know a single kid in Ped's who doesn't like you."

"Well actually Andy Willis did say I was a lil annoying and perky once..." Arizona said quietly.

"Yeah well Andy Willis doesn't know what he's talking about. You are awesome Dr. Robbins, and it's good to have you back." Bailey's pager went off just as she finished speaking, making her groan in frustration. "Well I gotta go, I'm being paged to the pit. Probably some dumbass intern who doesn't know what a bandaid is"

"Thankyou Dr. Bailey," Arizona smiled as Bailey left the room, complaining as she went.

The next few days went by quite quickly. Arizona was visited by almost every doctor in the hospital, well everyone except the doctor she wanted to see the most. Callie was awake, but still in pretty bad shape and so was bedridden, and Arizona had just had her second surgery to graft the new skin to her back. Mark had advised her to stay in bed and take it easy for a while, but she couldn't. Laying in bed was mind numbingly boring, and knowing that Callie was awake just a few rooms down was killing her.

She dragged herself out of bed, and slumped down in the wheelchair located in the corner of her room. She had burns on the soles of her feet, and walking was very, very painful at the moment.

Slowly wheeling herself down the corridor, she finally came to Callie's room, the door was open, and Callie smiled as Arizona made her way to Callie's bedside.

"Hey, you came to see me." Callie said slowly.

"Well Mark told me not to, but I couldn't resist."

"You should be resting, you've just had surgery-"

Arizona rolled her eyes. "Calliope I am fine."

Callie laughed weakly. "Stubborn as a mule."

"Did you just call me a mule?" Arizona gasped. "I love you too."

Callie laughed again, as a silence fell over them. They sat for a while just staring lovingly at each other.

"Thankyou for saving me." Callie said as she looked down at the covers, fidgiting with the edge of it.

"What else are girlfriends for?" Arizona laughed as she got up out of her wheelchair and slowly climbed into bed with Callie, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close. Callie rested her head on Arizona's shoulder and closed her eyes, savouring the embrace.

"You know there was a little boy on the plane..." Callie began slowly. "His name was Michael, when we crashed, he got hurt. His guts were practically hanging out, and I know I'm a doctor. I told him I was a doctor. I told him I could help him. I told him not to worry, but the blood... It was just so unreal. The damage was... Crazy. There was nothing I could do. I couldn't help him..." Callie began crying as she thought about Michael's life slipping away before her eyes. The memory flashing through her mind.

"Hey, it's ok, don't cry. Shh it's ok." Arizona cooed, as she wiped away Callie's tears, and held her tightly.

"I don't know how you do it. Children dying... I can't... I just..." Callie began sobbing harder.

Arizona closed her eyes, as she held Callie. "It's not easy, when I first started out... I couldn't handle it. All I could think about were the kids I couldn't save. It didn't matter whether I'd saved like 10 kids that day, and only lost one. I'd always think about that one that I couldn't save." She paused for a second, as Callie's sobbing lessened. "Honestly I still think about the tiny coffins. I still dream about them when I sleep... But you can't do that, it ruins your life. You just have to turn your back on the tiny coffins and face forward, to the next kid. You just have to keep going..."

"I'm sorry..." Callie whispered as she snuggled closer to Arizona.

"Honey it's ok. Don't worry. It'll get easier I promise, and you know I'm always here for you. Always."

Callie nodded. "I know, I love you."

"I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

"WHAT THE HELL? Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

Arizona sleepily opened her eyes, and found Dr. Bailey stood at the foot of the bed her arms crossed in front of her chest. She did not look amused. As Arizona got her bearings she soon found out why. She was still in Callie's bed, she must have fallen asleep. She glanced down at Callie who was still sleeping. Callie was always a heavy sleeper. It would take a bulldozer to wake her up.

"Arizona Robbins get your ass out of Dr. Torres' bed and march it back down the hall to your own room!"

"But Bailey-"

"No buts, march!" Bailey may have been small but she was probably the most intimidating doctor in the hospital.

Arizona pouted like a child about to have a tantrum, seeing that it had no effect on the short doctor she then brought out her secret weapon. Flashing Bailey her best puppy dog eyes, she simply said, "Please Bailey..."

"Oh and I suppose you want me to wheel an extra bed in here for you aswell? So you two lovebirds can just sit and gaze into each other's eyes all day long." Bailey replied sarcastically.

"Oo yey, Dr. Bailey that would be great!" Arizona squeeled with excitement.

Bailey sighed, and glanced up at Arizona's big blue eyes. "Oh not with the puppy dog eyes again. I swear to God you are worse than lil Tuck." She shook her head before storming out of the room, mumbling something about all the lovesick doctors in the hospital.

"Did you just use your puppy dog eyes on Bailey?" Callie mumbled sleepily.

"Works everytime." Arizona grinned as she settled back down to sleep with Callie.

Later on that day Alex wheeled a bed into Callie's room for Arizona. He didn't look amused.

"Oo yey, thankyou Dr. Karev." Arizona sang as she climbed back into her own bed.

"Yeah, whatever." He mumbled grumpily. "Can't believe Bailey has got me doing all this crap." He picked up the chart from the end of Callie's bed and began scribbling in it. A silence filled the room, as both Callie and Arizona stared at Alex as he wrote on the chart. He glanced up at them both. "What?"

"He is totally picturing us naked and doing it." Callie said to Arizona.

Arizona scoffed. "Yeah right."

"He totally is, hes a guy."

"He's probably picturing you naked, I mean God who wouldn't?" Arizona laughed.

Alex rolled his eyes as the two women continued to talk like he wasn't there. He slammed the chart shut, causing them both to stop rambling abruptly. "Ok Dr. Robbins, enjoy your new bed. Dr. Torres, I think we're gonna lower your morphine. It's making you crazy."

"Oh no you don't wanna do that." Arizona interrupted, before lowering her voice to a whisper. "She gets cranky when shes in pain, and you wouldn't leave me alone in a room with a cranky Callie would you Karev?"

Alex stared blankly back at Arizona. "Ok I think we'll lower your morphine too." He smiled as he began to walk out of the room. "And for the record, I was picturing you both naked!" He called back.

"Told ya." Callie said, a triumphant grin on her face.

After annoying pretty much every doctor in the hospital, Callie and Arizona were both discharged. They were both still in some pain, and still healing, but neither of them complained. It was nice to be gong home.

Callie fumbled with the key in the lock, finally pushing the door open, and almost falling in herself. Arizona following behind with their bags.

"Soooooo... Now what?" She asked, as they both stood there in the doorway. "And don't say 'let's go to bed' I'm sick of laying in bed."

"Yeah your right, I'm gonna go lay on the sofa." Callie said as she dragged herself to the living room.

Arizona rolled her eyes before following, the apartment was a mess, but she really couldn't be bothered to tidy it up. She slumped down on the sofa next to Callie, exhailing deeply as she sat.

Callie gently ran her hand over Arizona's back making her wince slightly. "Oh I'm sorry." She said quickly removing her hand, and shuffling away.

"It's ok, it's healing." Arizona replied, as she snuggled up next to Callie, resting her head on her shoulder and slowly snaking her arm around her waist.

"You know what?" Callie said as she stared out into space.

"What?"

"We nearly died!"

Arizona giggled. "Yeah we did, did your life flash before your eyes?"

Callie smiled. "Not when the plane crashed, nor when the airport practically collapsed on me, but when we were laying there in the dark, everything went cold, and all I could think about was you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it sounds stupid, but before we both ended up trapped in that room together, I prayed to see you again. I must have been laying there under that rock for ages, just silently praying for you."

"Awww, I guess someone was listening then." Arizona smiled as she planted a soft kiss on Callie's lips.

"I still can't believe you actually came to find me." Callie said once they'd broken apart.

"Well I wasn't exactly gonna leave you. You die, I die. I can't live without you babe, and I'd like to think you'd of done the same for me."

Callie screwed up her face in thought. "Erm... I might have done." Arizona hit her playfully, making her laugh. "Ok ok, of course I would have saved you. I'll be your knight in shining whatever."

Arizona chuckled. "You already are my knight in shining whatever. I love you."

Callie kissed Arizona's head gently. "I love you too."


End file.
